Zhao Yun/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhao Yun in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : An upward horizontal swing. : : Launches a frontal thrust. :↓ + : A horizontal swing done while crouching. :↓ + : A crouching thrust attack. : , , : Thrusts at enemy twice before hitting them with an overhead swipe. : , , , : Similar to the last move, but adds an upward side swipe beforehand. :Hold ↘ + , ↓ + , , : Thrusts at enemy's midsection once, does a spinning slash while crouching, smacks weapon in an arc, and launches a final stab. : , , ↓ + , , : Similar to the last move, but now has two beginning thrusts instead of one. : , , , ↓ + , , : Similar to the last move, but with an upper swipe added before the first hit sequence. :Release ↓ + : Slashes up to the user's line of vision while rising up. :↓ + , : Pierces at a low angle before swinging rear end of spear against the opponent. :Release ↓ + , : Stabs spear forward before launching an overhead strike. :Hold ↙, , , : Does a sweeping spin attack, an overhead slash, and a quick thrust. :↓, ↙, ← + , : Turns to one side and unleashes a sweeping slash, knocking opponents down their feet and damaging those still on the ground. The second button input has the user do an upward swing to the other side. :→, → + , : Does a full circular swiping motion followed by a half-circle slash. :→, → + , , : Does a full circular swiping motion accompanied by two additional thrusts. :→, → + , , ↓, → + : Similar to the last move, but adds multiple thrusts at the end. :→, → + , : Thrusts rear end of spear first before turning around and jamming spearhead forward. :→, → + , ↓, ↘, → + : Thrusts rear end of spear first before turning around and thrusting spearhead forward several times. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Lunges forward against enemy while swinging blunt end of spear in front of them. :↺ + , , , , : Twirls weapon around several times while traveling forward, ending the assault with a frontal thrust. : + : Goes behind the opponent and jabs them with rear end of spear. :Air / : Leaps forward and performs a wide overhead swing. Also hits fallen enemies. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Launches two quick jabs before unleashing a powerful swinging thrust. The true version of this move includes a quick poke with the spear's blunt end as well as an extra stab. :↓, ↘, → + : Extension of true special attack. Inflicts rapid thrusts at the end of the move. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Slow spinning slash to the right. : , : Zhao Yun knocks his opponent up in the air with the blunt of the spear. Based off of of his →, ↓, ↘ + attack. : , , : Downward slash from a slight turning pivot that stuns. Based on his , , finisher from the previous installment. : , , , : 356° swing; has different animations in each installment. : , , , : Slash, advancing stab, a turning twirl, then a downward slamming attack. Based off of his Hold ↘ + , ↓ + , , string from the previous installment. : : Zhao Yun slashes to his right then spins to his upper-left with his spear extended, slashing upwards in rapid twirls, followed by a great turning sweep slash with knockback. Based off of his ↺ + , , , , series from the previous installment. : , : Spinning attack at a slight angle to his right in a full turn. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Zhao Yun leans to each side, and swings his spear to each side. : , , , : Quick alternating swings to each side. : : Continuous swings to each side. Fighting Style Zhao Yun fights with a spear, like several other Shu characters. He is a quick and nimble fighter of average strength. His battle cries are high-pitched and energetic, and his footwork is active. He attacks opponents with sweeping strikes and short jabs, and his Musou Attack is a downward diagonally-spinning attack followed by a horizontal swing of the spear to clear out enemies. He also has very fluid movements. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Zhao Yun performs his C2 and then slashes his foe downward with a meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Zhao Yun stabs from a crouching position to rapidly skewer his foe then thrusts them away a distance. Can tap for more hits. : , , , , , : Slash, advancing stab, a turning twirl, downward slam slash, inward one-hand slash, then turning two-handed slash. A nod to one of his original strings in the first Dynasty Warriors. :Dashing : Slashes to the right to a sliding stop. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Charges with his spear in a low sliding dash into a breaking lift; grants invincibility until the end of the attack. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings spear up and down repeatedly, followed by a sweeping backspin slash that staggers foes. : , , , , , : A series of standing and advancing stabs followed by a left-handed outward spinning slash. Can tap for more hits. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , : Lands and plants his spear to create a quake. :L1, : Counters with his C4. : Dynasty Warriors Advance Fighting Style Zhao Yun is one of 13 playable characters to appear in Dynasty Warriors Advance for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance and can wield a halberd, a scythe, or a spear. He is one of the stronger Shu generals. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before but gains an aura. : , , , , : Zhao Yun spins and brings his spearhead down with massive force, causing a small light ripple that launches. : , , , , , : Jumps in the air and swings spear for wide coverage as he lands. : , , , : Same as before, but from this game onwards the final blow is instead an outward clearing slash with more range. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth hit, Zhao Yun starts his C4 chain. : (True): Jumps up in a spiraling swing followed by a huge updraft of wind. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Sweeps foes off the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. The final blow sends opponents crashing down. The finisher is instant if is not tapped. : Warriors Orochi Gains a C3-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , , R1: Series of rapid fire stabs forward that shoot out energy darts. :R1 (Counter): Spinning slash from a leap to the left that hits from all sides and does crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a fierce air current forward via crouching slash. :Triple Attack 2: Slams weapon unto the ground, causing it to tremble. :Triple Attack 3: Performs a sweeping slash that sends out a strong gust of wind. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): three left and right horizontal swings, three downward angled attacks and a single stab. He arcs his weapon slightly more upwards and beats his foe three times. Ends with six quick stabs. : string (Renbu ∞): raises the butt end of his spear in a diagonal swing to the left. Smashes downwards with his spear, slamming foes on the ground. He uses his spear's tension to spring himself high into the air and slams himself down afterwards, creating a ground shockwave. Ends the chain by spinning into a pose, releasing an energy shockwave around him. : (held): anticipated 180 degree swing with his spear. At maximum Renbu, a shockwave is released, giving Zhao Yun increased crowd clearing abilities : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him spinning his spear around his back in great swings. He finishes the sequence by spinning his weapon until he is on one knee, emitting a large energy shockwave. : , : downward swing : , : slams down with his spear's point aimed at the ground :Dashing : swings his spear in a 45 degree angle in front of him, keeping his right arm close to his hip. :Dashing : runs a little faster in a crouched state. When he gains enough momentum, Zhao Yun makes a great swing that propels his body and spear to spin like a top in a diagonal angle. After five rotations, he ends the cycle with his dashing motion. :Grapple attack : starts as a quick downward swing aimed at the leg area. If it connects, he stuns the foe. Walking a bit to their side, he rotates his spear once more and traps their shin. He then throws his opponent some distance forward. :Grapple attack : starts as a short low thrust. If it connects, he knocks the inner sides of his foe's legs. He follows with a swing to their ribs and knocks them off their feet with a swing to their head. :Deadlock attack: leaps his legs forward to wrap around the officer's neck. Using them as an anchor, he spins his upper body around in a circle twice with his spear outstretched. He ends the sequence by throwing the officer between his legs onto the ground. He performs a similar attack in the Dynasty Warriors 5 intro. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, holding his spear in a defensive position while he runs. ::Dashing : quickly spins his spear on the left and right sides of his body. ::Dashing : performs the same motion as the normal dashing . If is pressed an additional time, he sticks the point end of his spear into the ground and propels himself upwards. While in the air, he flips his legs into a more upright position and ends with a downward slam with his spear. It is basically the same as his first attack in the Dynasty Warriors 5 intro. Horse Moveset : string: series of wide swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Zhao Yun has a very strong, forward attack. He attacks fast and hard in front of him. This often leaves him open from behind. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhao Yun mainly uses his version of the spear moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhao Yun is affiliated with the spear in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Thrusts his spear forward in a charge, energy-drilling his target upward into the sky upon connecting. Counts as an unblockable grab. :Musou - Flying Dragon (飛龍閃): : Charges straight ahead, surrounded by a powerful aura. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Dragon Wave (風龍波): , : Throws the spear into the ground while airborne, hitting enemies in a large area. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Zhao Yun is affiliated with the dragon spear in this appearance. His EX Attack and Musous remain unchanged. Although it should be noted that his EX Attack deals much more damage than when he was affiliated with his original moveset. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Zhao Yun sends out multiple energy waves while running around the battlefield twirling his spear. Upon ending the assault, he then performs a diagonal spinning leading to a slam on the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Speed. Loses the ability to critically hit, but gains the ability to air dash and jump cancel, along with a new Type Action. : , : Descends downward to smash the ground, causing nearby foes to lose their balance. : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Zhao Yun rolls forward through the air. :R1: Pierces enemy with a rushing charge to scoop them with a lifting strike, then slams launched targets into the ground which sends a vertical air slash forward a distance. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Somersaults high into the air and drives spear on the ground via a diving slide to throw a vertical air slash forward similar to his grounded R1. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhao Yun keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Performs a quick ascending spin before unleashing a vertical swing upon landing. :Alternate Musou - Heavenly Dragon Wave (烈翔・天龍波): R1 + : Performs a flurry of slashes that vary in range and direction. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the closest foe away. :Awakening Musou: Performs a vertical spinning attack continuously. It ends with a sudden push which releases a powerful burst of energy. The extended version of the attack evolves the first phase into a series of fiery twirling slashes while running around before launching affected foes with a horizontal swipe. Warriors All-Stars : , , , : Same as before, but with a pale-blue energy dragon trailing Zhao Yun's slash which then flies forward after one orbit around Zhao Yun himself. : , , , , , : Zhao Yun spins in the air vertically akin to a spinning-top on its side, and ends with a downward-vaulting kick to a slamming-slash down (akin to his C1-EX). An energy dragon trails his spearhead-motion and kick during the attack and impacts the ground upon the final slamming-slash. :Dashing + : Same as before. :Dashing + : Same as before. :Jump + : Same as before. :Jump + : Same as before. : : : Same as Normal Musou, though instead of the original wind-tunnel aura, he instead unleashes an energy dragon in front of him that flies forward in a drilling vortex. ;Hero Skill :Storm Rush: charges through enemies, knocking them upwards. ;Awakened Skill :Dragon's Roar: same as Storm Rush but adds a temporary attack boost. ;Combined Skill : Category:Movesets